


Masks

by blackcrystaly



Series: Puppy Play [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Puppy Play, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack Crawford introduced Will Graham to Hannibal Lecter, the brunette didn't know what to think, how to act. The man in front of him wasn't a stranger but his owner, the man he was in a relationship with. Now, Will had a choice to make: should he end his relationship or leave the BSU?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few warnings
> 
> On this series I really intend to focus in the puppy play exploration, so I won't go too deeply on Will's job as I have done on other stories, which means there won't be episode's spoilers.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so please be nice when you point at any mistakes you might find. I'll be more than glad to make corrections.
> 
> A minor comment, as the series advances the BSU change it's name to BAU, so it will be changed here as well.
> 
> I'll be coming back several times to make minor adjustments!

Will’s new work with the BSU was more demanding than he had expected. He had of course thought it wouldn’t be easy, but he hadn’t been prepared for the extreme mental suffering, pain and horror he would experience. Jack told him that he wanted his imagination; he didn’t tell how much of it he would require.

Crawford wasn’t a bad boss most of the time; just impervious to anyone’s suffering as long as it didn’t interfere with the ongoing investigation. So when his mind finally rebelled and the dissociation and nightmares began the man simply suggested they looked for some unofficial help. Jack knew, as William did, that if any of his condition reached their superiors at the FBI, Graham would be pulled out of the team, their work could be contested in court, risking every conviction they managed to secure and the Senior Agent would have a lot to respond for.

And thus, the young profiler was introduced to Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist and consultant for the Bureau, for the first time. When he looked at the therapist the unit's chief had chosen Will almost fainted. He knew this blond, well spoken, strong man! They were lovers and had been sharing a bed for some time now and he had never even suspected the man had ties with his employers! Well, truth be told, he hadn’t ask and the other hadn’t certainly volunteered any information in that regard. So maybe he was a little to blame too.

Both of them acted as if it was the first time they saw each other, and in some ways it was. After all they only knew each other as puppy and owner.

William knew that if Crawford even suspected there was a relationship between them he wouldn’t let Hannibal anywhere near him as a professional or would force them to end their relationship, since the man conveniently chose what rules he liked to follow and enforce. Moreover, Will didn’t want any therapy but if he had to trust his innermost fears to someone, he certainly could trust Hannibal. The man already knew so much of him that this would only be another layer for him to uncover and deal with. And now he could tell that it wouldn’t certainly be a problem for him.

Once the matter was settled and the young one agreed on a going to at least one consult, Jack made sure that William went back to work before taking the blond apart for a little. It was obvious that both men knew each other which certainly worried Graham.

 

 

That night William drove all the way to Hannibal’s house thinking what he would tell to the man. He was furious with the older one even if he knew that it was unfair to the man. And most than anything, he didn’t want to lose what he had with the blond. _He didn’t want to be an abandoned puppy, didn’t want to become a stray!_ His mental anguish almost caused him a dissociation episode, but he was able to put himself together before it became dangerous for him and others in the road.

He rang the bell of Lecter’s well-known house and waited to be admitted.

The psychiatrist didn’t seem surprised to see him at the door, just smiled softly and guided him inside.

“Were you ever going to tell me that you work for the FBI?” William asked suddenly, his tone sounded a bit more reproachful than he intended.

“I don’t work for the FBI, _per se_ , dear William, I’m just an external source they come to when are out of their depths.” Hannibal explained while inviting his distressed puppy to sit down on his favorite sofa.

He hadn’t really anticipated that Crawford would call him to deal with the problematic profiler Jack had managed to secure so soon after he began to work with the team, but it didn’t surprise him. Particularly not after the little talk they had a couple of days before in one of his private dinner parties.

Lecter hadn’t liked one bit that his pet was involved with such an uncaring man but he knew better than to voice his appreciation, instead he had made clear he was interested in the case that Graham posed -the absolute empathy he had been graced or damned with- paving the road to be the first one that Jack would call when things went from nuisance to full scale problem.

He had been waiting for William’s visit, however. The brunette had surpassed his expectations when pretended they had never crossed a word before, but he knew the young one would want some explanations and so he had been anticipating his arrival.

 

 

Will stood fixed in the middle of the living room, memories of his happy times in the house threatened to overwhelm him, preventing the brunette from venting his anger. The profiler just knew if he allowed himself to get lost in that wonderful world, he would go into his puppy mind and tonight he couldn’t allow it, he had to assess the new situation he had been throw into and know how would it affect their relationship, love affair, whatever it was he had with Hannibal.

“Did you know who I was before we began to… play together?” The green eyed asked at last, his feeling of betrayal clear in his voice.

“William, how could I possibly know who you were when the only thing you shared with me was that you were a profiler and a teacher at the FBI Academy and that you had a new, more complex job lately?.” Hannibal asked softly, lying easily to the young pet.

The brunette seemed to think for a little while before nodding. It made sense, of course.

“So…” Will began, finally letting himself fall on one of the sofas “…what happens now?” he asked with trembling voice, while Lecter got on his knees to make eye contact with him. Even now, when everything was so wrong, the blond seemed to be taking care of him. He liked that, and didn’t want to lose it. Even if it cost him his new work. But what if the psychiatrist chose his friendship with his new boss over him? The brunette closed his eyelids trying to escape from the hurtful reality.

“ _William, open your eyes_ ”

It was his owner’s voice and he had never been able to refuse him when he used _that_ tone. He obeyed at once, focusing on the man in front of him.

“Now, my beautiful, I want you to hear me out very, very carefully” Hannibal began to say, waiting until Will nodded to continue “there are several options for us: one, we can stop our private relationship and become just working acquaintances, I’ll take your case and treat you as I’d to any of my patients…” the brunette shook his head unconsciously and his terrified look was very revealing of what he thought about that possible scenario, making Lecter feel thrilled, but he was very careful not to let it show on his face “… second, one of us tells Uncle Jack that we can’t work together because of conflicting interests and maintain our relationship. If you prefer I take a step aside I can recommend some psychiatrists that could help you...” William shook his head once more “third, we work together and keep our relationship as we have up to this point. We won’t lie to anyone but won’t advertise it either. And if someone feels bothered by it we deal with the issue when it presents itself” And he certainly knew how he would deal with the issue if it threatened his ownership of the puppy.

Hannibal decided he needed to give the young one time to consider his choices. It was a call the brunette had to make without being rushed or it could become a problem in the future, so after giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead Lecter stood up.

“I’m going to prepare a light dinner while you think it over.” He announced with a soft, neutral expression and left the green eyed one alone.


	2. Chapter 2

William was relieved that Hannibal didn’t suggest to just end their relationship. But now, he had to make a decision. The psychiatrist had given him several options and he went through them all. He wasn’t choosing a job he hadn’t even wanted in the first place over the man he was beginning to fall for, so that was one path he wasn’t taking. Will thought that Jack would appreciate that either of them let him know about their conflicting interest. But, he didn’t want to go to any shrink much less someone who wouldn’t be as understanding as the blond was. And Crawford wouldn’t just let him go unless he was upfront and quit the BSU, he had told William that much after he reported his instability for the first time.

The third option certainly seemed like the best for the time being. If he had been able to keep a straight face while the senior agent introduced him to Hannibal, Graham was sure he could certainly hide their relationship from the older profiler, at least for a while. The brunette didn’t think however they could mislead someone with so much experience as Jack had for longer than a few months. If, and when, he found out Will knew he would be forced to choose between Hannibal and his job… well right now it wasn’t much of a challenge. And if the Special Agent so much as tried to make things difficult for the psychiatrist William would show Crawford he was not a broken teacup but a very dangerous dog!

With his mind made up the green eyed went to join Hannibal in the kitchen. The man had let him inside that import space some time ago with the only condition that he would always behave, because that was his very special, almost sacred place in the whole house, and Graham had swore to respect it.

William always felt aroused while watching his owner cook. Lecter poured all of himself into it and he was always so in control... his confident moves around the place made him think of those he used on the bedroom, living room, backyard… all those places where they had been together and played before.

The brunette observed his lover for a moment and made sure the blond was a safe distance from the burners before walking to him without making any sound and putting his arms around the taller one's waist. Hannibal smiled gently and let the profiler kiss him. It was obvious that his pet had gone with the second or third option, whichever was just fine with him. But he had the nagging suspicion it was the last one and that would certainly slower his plans to help William into accepting his darker nature as well as he had done with his sweet submissive one. Someone would be paying for it in the future.

“I want to be with you” The profiler began “I want to keep being your puppy… and I don’t want any psychiatrist… but if I’m forced to go to one, I want it to be you, too”

Hannibal turned around, pulling the other man even closer to him.

“My beautiful William” He said before taking his lips on a heated kiss. “Let’s have dinner and talk about your decision” The blond proposed with a soft smile on his face knowing it would be best to deal with the matter sooner than later. At the same time he let his feeling of pride for his pet pour over the brunette “then, only if you feel like it, we can play”

The younger’s eyes shone with excitement at the idea, and he nodded. It was obvious he was up for it.

“Then, my beautiful, it’s time to set the table”

They had fallen into an easy routine when Will went to the man’s house in time for dinner, and that was one of the few chores that Lecter allowed him to do, since he prided himself on being an excellent host.

 

The food was superb, which wasn’t the least surprising. Hannibal was an excellent chef, and the brunette loved his dishes. While they eat, both of them spoke about how they could keep their relationship under radar, and finally decided that William would agreed to a once-a-week appointment with the psychiatrist, unless something happened and they would see each other as they had so far. The blond made sure that Graham knew he would be there to support him when things got out of control since Lecter was actually worried about what Jack had told him of his episodes.

“I hate them… they made me feel so… lost” Will confessed while taking the last few bites of his most than generous dinner.

“Your mind is trying to deal with the stress that you put it through, and your empathy certainly complicates matters. I could teach you some easy techniques that could help you, but they are only short term solutions, my dear. Eventually I’ll have to either transfer you to another colleague or recommend you are medicated, which would certainly dull some of your ability to get on the killers' minds or for the FBI to put you on medical leave for a while” He told the man calmly.

The brunette looked at him worriedly.

“I don’t ever want to take pills ever again” He said sincerely “And I don’t see Jack just granting me a sick leave for a long time…”

“Why don’t we leave that talk for when the time comes?” Hannibal asked softly. If everything went according to his plans, they would never have to deal with the choice.

William nodded relieved, he really didn’t want to consider any of those options right now. Moreover, he needed a break for a short while, and he knew exactly how to get it.

“Now, my dear, let’s enjoy the dessert” The blond said standing up and going to retrieve it from the refrigerator.

 

 

By the time Hannibal came back, he was surprised to find his puppy waiting for him on a dog sitting position at the side of his chair. It was obvious that William needed to let go of the day’s event and he had chosen to do so by going into the world that allowed him to be free and happy a little earlier than he had planned. Not that Lecter would complain.

He put the black forest cake he had done earlier on the table and a cut a big slice before sitting down and petting his pet slowly with one hand.

“Would you like a treat, puppy?” The psychiatrist asked, while he cut a generous bite of the cake with his fork.

“Yes” William said with a smile and at the same time leaning on the hand still caressing him.

Hannibal then offered him the piece, and he took it, savoring it slowly and enjoying the sweet flavor. The profiler knew that food was important for his lover, and he didn’t like when people played with or wasted it so Will always made sure to eat every bit in the cleanest way he could.

“Such a nice, well behaved puppy you are!” The blond praised him while he took a bite next.

They shared the dessert in that way until the whole slice was finished. Then the psychiatrist ordered him to wait while he took care of the plates. Will didn’t like it one bit, but he obeyed nonetheless.

 

A couple of minutes later, Lecter was back.

“Now, my beautiful puppy, let’s go to fetch your collar and leash, shall we” He told, guiding the pet to his private study. Once inside he went to his puppy’s big chest of drawers and opened the first one from the top. The blond took the green collar and leash he kept there, with several others the brunette hadn’t seen yet.

William always felt the same adrenaline rush when he saw the accessories. They meant so much for him! He offered his neck at once, and let his happiness show on his face when the latch was closed.

Then Hannibal opened another drawer and took the pair of ears his lover favored, offering them to him without another word. Graham’s face shone and begged the older man to put them on him. Lecter had bought several different pairs from the Argos' store, but for now he would let the man used the ones he felt most comfortable with.

“Would you like to use a tail or just go for a walk without it?” He asked softly, letting the green eyed know it was solely his choice. Some days it was his call, but tonight wasn’t one of those.

Will considered it for a moment, he knew how much Hannibal loved seeing him with one and he wanted to please his owner. Moreover, since he had tried the little tail on the club where they had met he had been using one or another more than not and it certainly helped him to feel more like a puppy. Eventually he gave a short nod.

Then the taller man opened the last one of the five drawers and let him chose among several different kinds of that particular prop. William went through them with enthusiasm; he hadn’t known that Hannibal had acquired so many! William wondered when he had bought them and what others things he would be keeping hidden waiting for the perfect moment to introduce them to him. He still remembered the first time the bñond had shown him the cock ring. It was a small, tightly fitting blue thing made of silicone that would keep him on edge for an hour without hurting his skin, Lecter had promised him darkly. And he had gone ahead and told his owner that he would try the toy... it had been heaven and hell for him but not once the younger pup thought of using his safe word because even at its worst he still feel completely safe and he just knew when the sixty minutes had passed he would get one of the best orgasms of his life. His owner had promised him and he trusted the man almost blindly.

 

At least he picked a long leather one with a small vibrating dildo on one of its sides and gave it to his lover. Lecter smiled, letting him know he was happy with his choice.

“Now we are ready, my puppy, why don’t move to the bedroom?” He asked softly, guiding the man on all fours towards the staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

They went upstairs slowly, William taking one step at a time, in all fours and his owner just behind letting him go at his own pace. Sometimes the brunette walked, but tonight he didn’t want to, and Hannibal was always attuned to his needs. Graham wondered not for the first time if the man was also an empath or just _that_ good.

Once they were on the master bedroom, the brunette was lead to the bathroom. Hannibal was pretty insistent on cleanliness before they played most of the times, and William had begun to incorporate it. He understood why it was needed.

 

“Will you give me a bath?” He asked hopeful. He cherished when his owner washed him, feeling the blond’s strong hands stroking and taking care of him in an intimate mostly non sexual way almost as much as he loved feeling them when they made love.

Sometimes he was a good pup and made it easy and others he acted like Winston did, making sure everything from the floor tiles to his owner were soaking wet by the time they finished. That certainly gained him some of discipline from his lover. Once, the man had put him across his lap and spanked him for a minute straight, making him feel terribly humiliated and incredibly aroused. He had almost come from the smacking alone. And yet, he had learnt the lesson and tried to keep away from any long punishment because Hannibal certainly had a strong, heavy hand, and his rear had been red and stinging for a while.

“Yes” Lecter answered with a smile while he filled the bathtub, the plug set aside waiting for Will to be ready to put it in “Will you be a good puppy for me? Or will I have to tie you up before getting you in?” He asked seriously.

The brunette showed his surprise, Hannibal had never before tied him up to shower or bath him. He thought for a moment and decided this wasn’t the time to explore it, but he certainly would ask his owner about that idea later.

“I’ll behave” Graham promised, looking at the floor in a submissive stance.

“Good puppy” The other said scratching behind William’s ear, before taking off his clothes and the fluffy accessory since it wasn’t a good idea to let it get wet. He would later ask Anna about a water friendly one for his pet since he could see his disappointed eyes when he had to remove it.

Once he was completely naked, Lecter helped the younger one inside of the tub. The water was just perfect and it helped Will relax a little. Hannibal then rolled up his sleeves and took the sponge and soap to clean him thoroughly, enjoying his puppy’s delight. His pet was certainly touch-starved, and he was more than happy to give the younger one what he needed making the brunette more and more willing to come to him on his own and stay longer and longer on his house.

Once Graham was sorted out, his owner indicated it was time to get out of the bath and he was promptly dried up and collared once more. Hannibal kissed his puppy passionately before leading him to the bed, where he let the man spring onto the mattress before covering the other’s body and taking his mouth again.

“Turn around, beautiful, so I can put your tail in” Lecter breathed in a heated tone, letting his teeth close over his pet’s neck for a moment. Later he would mark the beautiful skin in a way that no one could ignore that the brunette was taken.

William nodded with shining eyes and rolled over, rump almost wiggling on the air, offering himself to his owner.

With a smile on his face and soft fingers, Hannibal parted the round mounds of flesh and began to caress the little hole they kept hidden before taking the lube from the bedside table and inserting a finger, making the puppy moan. His pet was certainly sensitive and he had to use a free hand to keep him from coming a couple of times, which always made the other whimper and beg Hannibal to let him orgasm. Finally he threatened the younger one to put him on the cock ring and that put a stop to his protests. After a couple of minutes, he finally could insert the toy. The blond let William wriggle it for a while but the toy wasn’t designed for it to act like a real tail would. Maybe, Lecter considered, he should introduce his pet to more sophisticated toys that would let him show his moods and even sat down as a puppy without being uncomfortable.

 

A moment after, he made Will turn around, kissed him and instructed the brunette to wait until he got out of the shower. That made the brunette look at his owner a little sad and bothered. He didn’t want to be left by himself! But he knew there was no way he could stop the other, so he just nodded promising to be a good puppy for Hannibal.

 

Will stood quiet for a moment, feeling his tail and stretching his body, before his feeling of loneliness and longing became too much for him to handle. He missed the blond’s presence even if he had been gone for the shortest time! So, he got on his hands and knees, got out of the mattress and began to pace, from one side to another feeling the dildo just about brush against his prostate, but even that wasn’t enough to take his mind off the unsettling feeling. Will kept sending yearning looks to the door from where the man had disappeared and was sorely tempted to get inside, but he refrained, since he didn’t want to risk to disappointing his owner. Now he understood how his little dogs felt when he was away!

Eventually, the psychiatrist came out and he almost threw the man out of balance when he jumped to his arms. He had gone on his two legs and hugged the other, in a half canine overjoyed assault.

“Easy, easy, William…” Hannibal calmed him, caressing his head and back with soft movements “I’m right here…”

The blond smiled to himself, his sweet pet was going easier and easier into his puppy mind every time, and that satisfied him to no end.

Slowly, the man relaxed and went back on all fours.

“I missed you” He confessed a little ashamed of his needy display.

“Shush now, puppy” the older one said with a nice smile and gave the brunette a soft kiss on the lips “it’s perfectly okay to let yourself go”

Will smiled happily and tried to wiggle his tail, noticing how difficult it was to actually show his mood with the toy he had chosen. He had been half scared of being chastised, but everything was okay.

Hannibal guided him to the bed once more and William hop on the mattress offering his belly to his owner, letting the dildo inside his body get a little deeper and push against his pleasure spot, making him moan. His hands were in the air, in a typical dog begging attention position. The blond smiled and stroked the offered skin comforting his puppy, purposely ignoring the visible hard on.

 

 

After a moment, Lecter made the brunette turn around, dragging him onto his lap and keeping him in place with one strong arm around the brunette’s waist. He liked having the shorter one chest to chest from time to time since it made easier for him to control some of the play and excite his puppy even further. Hannibal let his mouth close over the place where shoulder and neck met, making sure to leave his teeth imprint there, while his free hand went to the tail, and began to pull and push it in and out of the brunette’s pliant body eliciting loud moans from his needy pet and making him arch his back in pleasure. He took advantage of that unconscious movement and bite the erect nipples.

“Hannibal…” The pet begged with a husky voice. He could feel the precum oozing out from his cock.

“Yes, my beautiful?”

“I want to come… I’m about to…” He half pleaded, half warned the other.

“Not yet, puppy” the older one said seriously, once more closing his hand on his pet’s hard on.

“Pleeeeease?” The brunette whimpered.

“ _Not yet, William_ ” Hannibal said in a dark voice and final tone.

Graham let his head fall on the other’s strong shoulder and breathed deeply trying to calm himself and show he could be, he wanted to be a good puppy for his owner.

Lecter smiled to himself. _Such a nice, innocent pet he had_. He decided to give the younger a little reward and turned on the vibrator on its slower pace.

William let a soft cry of surprise when the dildo seemed to get alive. It had been positioned to pressed and massaged right into his prostate and he knew if it wasn’t for Hannibal’s hand he would have finished in a matter of seconds.

The brunette’s breathe was picked up, and he arched his back even more, making the most sensual picture Lecter had ever seen yet.

“You are so beautiful like this, my puppy, trying to control yourself and showing me your most gorgeous sensuous self…” the clear eyed man whispered onto the young’s ear before biting the tempting neck once more, marking him “you can come now” he said at least and released his pet’s cock.

Will came all over their stomachs and chest with a soft yelp and some tears in his eyes. It had been one of his most strong orgasms yet.

“Next time, puppy, I’ll put you on a cock ring while you use the tail of your choice... and I’ll take you to play fetch” Hannibal promised while his chosen one recovered from his orgasm, making him moan at the idea. He could certainly arrange for a little private playtime on one of the Argos play-rooms.

 

William decided he wanted to do something special for his owner, and he slipped to his knees in front of his lover, letting his tongue clean the other man’s abdomen making him smile.

Once he was front to front with the blond’s erect manhood he licked his lips, letting the older one know of his plans.

“Such a naughty little pup…” Hannibal said with a grin, encouraging him to go ahead.

The brunette took the other’s prick in his mouth, licking and sucking slowly at first. He wasn’t too used to giving oral sex yet but he could tell that Lecter enjoyed it, so he wanted to do this for him.

“Take your time, puppy…” the blond said putting a hand at his nape but never exerting any pressure letting him go at his own pace, since it was something his pet had still to get comfortable with.

As time passed the brunette became more confidant and bolder, finally taking as much of the man’s flesh as he could, Lecter’s feelings feeding his desire and making him know how happy and prideful he was making his owner. It didn’t take Hannibal long to come and he tried to swallow all of his seed as the blond usually did with his. It tasted strange, certainly but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Come up here, William” The man said with a picked breath, and the pet obeyed at once, once more straddling his lap.

They kissed for a while, before going to the bathroom to clean themselves and back to the bed. The older one let Will snuggle against his body, and gave the brunette a soft peck on his forehead.

“Let’s rest for a while, pet” Hannibal said, kissing his cheek “when you wake up I’ll take you for a long walk around the house with your tail still in” he promised and Graham shuddered with delight before closing his eyes. 

That night, Will was sure, nightmares wouldn’t visit him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Thomas Harris and NBC, the story however is mine


End file.
